Galactus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Base 1= |-|Base 2= Summary Galactus, formerly Galan of Taa, was a scientist in the sixth iteration of reality. While trying to explore the centre of creation's demise at the end of all reality, he merged with the essence of his cosmos and was reborn as Galactus in the seventh iteration of reality. He is a balancing force in the Universe whose existence is vital for the cycle of existence to continue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least 2-A | High 1-B Name: Galactus, Galan, Planet Killer, Life Bringer Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 13.8 Billion years Classification: Cosmic Entity Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Stalemated Mephisto in Hell, where Mephisto is equal to the Cosmic Cube in power. The Cosmic Cube gives its wielder the power to control the Universe in its entirety) | At least Macroverse level+ (Doctor Doom with his powers was capable of destroying all of creation, all realities known and unknown Equal to Proemial Gods who are far superior to Beyonder. Comparable to Franklin Richards and Celestials) | High Transverse level (Contains The heart of the sixth totality aka the Multiverse that created the concept of science and the superflow and is the wellspring of the cosmos itself, which is as boundless and endless as current Eternity and can't be contained by words. Held back all of creation from collapsing) Dimensionality: 4-D | 4-D | Infinite Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ | At least Macroversal+ | High Transversal Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macroverse level+ | High Transverse level Stamina: Very High | Infinite | Infinite Range: At least Macrocosmic level | At least Macroverse level+ | High Transverse level Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Galactus is a force of nature, an aspect of reality necessary for the existence of the universe), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Not even Death can claim Galactus, and Galactus is capable of regenerating from complete physical annihilation), Reality Warping (Stated by Reed that his mere presence can alter reality), Spatial Manipulation (Galactus' mere presence bends and reshapes the fabric of space around him), Time Manipulation (Galactus' existence bends time, influencing the past, present and future simultaneously), Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over energy, be it physical, cosmic, spiritual, magical, or mental), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, able to convert physical beings into many things such as an insect or even as pure energy. Made the electrons in the flames of the Human Torch contract), Physics Manipulation (Can bend, alter, and defy the known laws of physics), Perception Manipulation (As Galactus has no true form, every being perceives him the best way their limited mind can comprehend), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can erase all emotion from one's soul, making them completely subservient to his will), Mind Manipulation (Possesses telepathic powers which rival, if not completely surpass that of a Skyfather such as Odin), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories with a gesture or touch), Illusions (Can create powerful illusions even when being light-years away from his target. Created a functional illusion of the entire planet of Zenn-La), Absorption (Can convert entire planets and stars into Cosmic Energy to devour them. Can absorb all forms of energy. Can devour souls), Telepathy (Works across light-years), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others across light-years, or even alternate realities), Telekinesis (Can move even Solar-System sized constructs, or entire galaxies), Shapeshifting & Size-shifting (Can alter his shape at will, shrink to minuscule scale, or grow to the size of a Galaxy), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to such an extent that he can halt, and revert the gravitational flow of a black hole), Antimatter & Dark Matter Manipulation (Through tech), Healing, Power Nullification (Can strip people of their powers), Paralysis Inducement (As shown here), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense when the universe is about to get in danger, can perceive individual atoms across the universe, hear the falling of single leaves on planets lightyears away, can feel every thought and every emotion in the souls of entire populations, is able to perceive Thanos even when the Titan used the Infinity Gauntlet to conceal himself), Exists in and can attack his enemies in countless layers of existence (Physical, mental, spiritual, astral, abstract, etc.), Body Puppetry (Controlled Gamora without manipulating her mind), Summoning (Summoned the punisher to battle lesser beings for him), Existence Erasure (Through the Ultimate Nullifier), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The combined telepathic power of Professor Xavier and Magneto does nothing to Galactus), Matter Manipulation (Not made of matter, nor anything tangible), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a Soul/Heart), Possesses all the abilities of the Silver Surfer on a vastly higher scale | All the previous abilities on a higher scale | All the previous abilities plus Conceptual Manipulation Category:Concepts Users and resistance to it (Type 2; Can fight at a conceptual level), Creation, Life Manipulation 'Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknessess: Galactus can grow weaker if he doesn't feeds over life sustaining planets for a considerable period of time Key: Poorly Fed | Well Fed | Life Bringer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Marvel Category:Immortals